


Vivlío Tou Fotós

by Salias



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom hearts Unchained X - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Romance, mentions of multiple characters, reader - Freeform, reader is a female, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: I remember the warmth and light that radiated off of them. I remember their gentle voice that would help me forget history. I remember all the names and faces of those that have fallen.I remember... I was shattered.Reader x Slight!MultipleReader x OCIntroduction: COMPLETEBook 1: 1/?Book 2: 0/?Book 3: 0/?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look- another story I may or may not continue.
> 
> Idk about this idea- seems a bit to complicated but lets see where this train wreck might go.

Tears streamed down your rosy cheeks.

"A-ah..." You moaned in pain. Your eyes slowly drifted open. Your clear, beautiful orbs were now dull and full of tears. Holding yourself as you felt sharp pains shoot through your chest.

"No more..." You sobbed. Looking up you see the image of a blue heart shaped moon. Someone screamed from below, your head snapped down to see a gruesome - traumatizing scene. An old man held an armour clad boy by the head. In an instant, he was frozen. And as the old man threw the boy down a cliff you screamed in terror.

Everything became white. Blinded by the light you closed your eyes. "Please." You whispered in fear.

The bright light faded away to another scene. It was similar to the one before, but bellow you couldn't believe what was happening.

Young males and females clashed together. Battle cries and screams of terror echoed, forever haunting you. Soon the sky began to fill with bright white hearts. You cried at to them to stop but no one heard you.

"Please! No, no, no!" You covered your eyes as the clouds began to cover you along with the moon. Rain pours and thunder stucks. Another bright light enveloped everything.

"Why am I being shown this?" You weeped.

The light disappeared again and the pain started to subside. You opened your eyes and the scene continued from before. Excpet now the area was void of all living beings. Weapons were stuck into the earth and the mountains were falling apart. The wind picked up and those white hearts full of light started towards the moon behind you. "Why?" Your voice cracked. It was then that you noticed a cloaked being standing far away from the battle field. He held their weapon into the ground and a black box was next to them.

His head snapped upwards causing you to gasp. 'Can he see me?' You started to reach your hand towards him.

"H-Help... Me..." Pain flared again and your eyes widened in shock as he reached a hand towards you. You heard a crack, pain erupted all over your body. You watched in horror as your own hand started to break into small shards of golden glass.

You pulled your hand back and screamed in pain. Cracks formed all over.

" **IT HURTS!** "

 

...

Shattered into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 _"..op...en your h...eart...to....darkness!"_  
_"O....en...door! Lea....d.....me...everl...a...sting...darkness!"_  
_"A...fitt..i.ng...end...uch...fool..."_  
_"...eart..may....weak...ometi..mes..may..eve.n..give..in.. B...ut....learned...at...deep...do...wn...."_  
**"There's a light that never goes out!"**

* * *

 


	2. Book 1: Book Of Dawn (Introduction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All introduction are written in third person. The rest will go on in first person. Each book will have a specific outfit that I'll link next chapter. Please note that there won't be full fledge romance between canon characters. I decided to make this more Reader x OC. There will be sligjt romance with other characters though. I'll post the first part of Book 1 later today (well, I'll try to).
> 
> Welp, enjoy another short chapter.

* * *

  
Harsh coughs erupted from your throat. Dust picking up, making it hard to breath. With weak, shaking arms you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Your eyes cracked up as you continued to cough, only to vomit.

Red.

That's all that came out of your throat.

Blood.

You cried as you vomited hearing the sound of a crack. Hot flashes of pain traveled from your back to your neck.

Your throat felt like it was on fire. After a breath you stopped vomiting and stared at the scarlet puddle under you.

Disgusting. Revolting.

 

  
**Shhh. It's okay. Take a deep breath.**

Those voiceless thoughts flowed through your head. A flash of a white figure reflected on the puddle. But as you blinked it disappeared. You did what your thoughts told you, and felt the fast pace of your heart start to subside a bit.

Looking around there wasn't much. A dry mountain area void of anthing living. You felt a flash of an old memory and gripped your head tight, shaking in fear.

You tried getting up and crouched. Stumbling like a newborn animal. You vison got blurry from getting up so fast.

Pain seared through your back again, causing you to shriek in pain. You felt the world tip. The feeling of falling came over you.

Everything started to become black. The scenery started to fade as you felt arms catch you from behind. The last thing you saw before you passed out was a black hooded face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**You need to wake up.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and opinions are very appreciated.


End file.
